


Strands of Dirty Blonde Hair

by tinydancer45



Series: The Undercover Times of a Detective [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Action, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer45/pseuds/tinydancer45
Summary: Two months after the trial, Detective Gwen DeSantini goes back undercover to find her baby cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. "Okay. I can do this." She said to the mirror. Opening the door, she closed her eyes hoping her boyfriend wouldn't be in the next room.

"Hey. Um what did you do to your hair?" Mike said looking back at Gwen.

"Well. I wanted a change so.. um do you not like it?"

"No I do! I'm just not used to you with lighter hair." He replied getting up from the couch and walking towards her.

"It's not 100% blonde, it's dirty blonde." 

"Ah so dirty blonde for a dirty girl." Mike said winking at Gwen. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Change is good. Was it the trial that made you want a new hairstyle?"

Gwen looked away from him unsure of how to answer. "I guess you can say that is one reason to change an appearance." She smiled at him then walked into their bedroom. 

"That's not the whole reason is it." Mike sternly said with his arms across his chest. 

Gwen locked eyes with him and her smile slowly disappeared. "You're not going to like this, but I was asked to go undercover."

Mike shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Baby, you're pregnant. Why would you go undercover?"

"Listen, I know you won't understand. But my cousin." Gwen said sitting down on the bed trying not to cry. "She ran away from her shelter and now they can't find her."

Mike sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And you're going undercover to find her? For what unit?" 

"VICE."

"Okay so the unit you just busted asked you to go undercover for them, while you're pregnant. This is a set up Gwen."

"Actually, Lieutenant Benson asked me. I know some of the girls that were picked up on prostitution. When I went undercover the first time, I had dirty blonde hair."

Mike looked at her not knowing what to say. He shook his head and walked over to the door. "You're right I don't understand. You're pregnant. Not only are you putting yourself in danger, but you're also putting the baby in danger." He knelt down in front of her holding her hands. "Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind?" 

Gwen slowly shook her head. "No. I have to do this. After this, I'm taking maternity leave."

"I thought Tucker already gave you leave."

"He did. But right now I need to find her."

"And the only way is for you to go undercover?" Mike said standing up.

"Yes. I'll be able to find her." Gwen replied while attempting to walk out of the bedroom.

"Gwen. Please." 

"Mike, I'm sorry. She's family. I promise I'll be safe. I'll call you every night and keep in contact with you so you know I'm okay."

"Wait so you're not staying here either?"

"I can't. It will blow my cover."

Silence fell between the both of them. Gwen's eyes started to fill with tears, while Mike was in disbelief with what he was hearing. After staring at each other for what seemed like forever, Mike walked over and held Gwen in his arms. "When do you leave?" He asked afraid of her answer. "This weekend. I need to get in there as soon as I can. The clock is running." She responded looking into his tear filled eyes. 

"Okay. But we need to have one last date night before I don't see you for a while." He shakily said.

Gwen wiped away his tears and held his cheek in her hand. "I'll be back before you know it. Everything will be okay."

"Damn I love you so much."

Gwen giggled at his response. "I love you too." She held Mike in her arms as he stroked her newly dyed hair while leaving kisses on her forehead. 

***

"Okay guys where are we on the Cryer case?" Lieutenant Benson asked her squad.

"Well at this moment she changed her statement twice. I'm not feeling so strong about bringing this to Barba." Carisi replied.

"Look, just because she changed her story doesn't meant she wasn't raped." Rollins replied.

"I don't want to be hearing this. We keep investigating until--"

"Lieutenant. A word." Mike said interrupting Benson. She looked over at him and nodded her head.

"Mike today is your day off."

"I'm aware of that." Mike said closing Benson's door behind them. "Gwen walked out of our bathroom this morning with dirty blonde hair. And then proceeded to tell me she was going back undercover. How long was this planned?"

Benson took a deep breath and motioned for Mike to sit down. "After Captain Sparks and Detective Carlson took a plea, we were given a tip that another girl in the ring's DNA was a match." Benson put a file in front of Mike and sat at her chair. "Her name is Misty aka Diamond Star aka Aubrey DeSantini. She ran away from home when she was 13 and arrested four years later. Because she is the cousin of Gwen she was put in a shelter. She's been missing for three weeks."

Mike held the report in his hand reading every word. "So you asked Gwen to go undercover to find her?"

"Actually, it was your fathers' idea."

"Excuse me?" Mike looked up from the file.

"He felt that she did an amazing job shutting down this ring that it would be good for her career to go undercover once more. It's not just her cousin that is missing from this shelter. Five other girls who have been living there also went missing within the same time Aubrey went missing."

"Let me guess. All of them were arrested for solicitation the put in this shelter instead of doing jail time."

"Yes." Benson handed Mike their files. "Alexandra Houston, Tanya Brooks, Laila Garcia, Carly June Proctor, and Jana Alvarez."

"Do their families know?"

"Alexandra's step dad committed suicide last year. Tanya's mom is currently doing 5-10 in Green Haven. Laila is from Spain trafficked into this country at 11. Jana is from Detroit and were trying to find her parents and Carly June's mom lives in the projects."

"So you're thinking that these girls didn't just magically disappear?"

"I think something else is going on here." Benson replied. "At this moment, we're working on this case as a second priority which is why Gwen is going undercover. Maybe she can reconnect with some of the working girls to find out where these girls went."

Mike put the files back on Benson's' desk. "Why didn't you tell me? You know she's pregnant right?"

"Your father asked me not to and that pregnancy is going to be part of her cover. She'll be fine, Mike. She's done this before." Benson said walking towards the door. 

"I just don't understand why I was left out of the loop. I live with her. I would've figure it out." Mike said following Benson.

"Mike." Benson turned around stopping Mike in his tracks. "Go home. Spend time with Gwen. We don't know how long she'll be undercover. Enjoy this time you have with her." She walked out of her office leaving Mike there. 

"Okay, Lieutenant." He responded softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold my calls, Jane. Thank you!" Chief Dodds said sweetly to his secretary. He started to walk out of his office when he walked into his son. "Ah. Mike! Coming to see your old man huh?" Mike looked at his father with no response. "How about we get coffee? You know your old man misses you sometimes."   
"Actually, Dad we need to talk." Mike responded.  
"Okay. My office then?"   
"Yes." Mike said impatiently.   
"This way." Chief turned around and motioned for his son to follow him into the rather large office. "What do you need to talk about, Mike?" He said closing the door behind them.   
"Gwen."   
"Ah. The woman." Chief sat down in his chair. "Causing problems for ya?"   
"Actually dad, she's going undercover." Mike said raising an eyebrow at his father.   
"Mike, you know there are certain things I can't discuss with you."   
"So you admit to suggesting her to go undercover again, while she's pregnant."   
"Mike..."   
"No don't do that Dad! You know a heads up would've been nice. We just started to move on from all this undercover stuff and fall into life living together."   
Chief Dodds stood up trying to comfort his son. "Mike. Some things come from the higher ups. I can't argue with them."   
Mike sat down in a chair. "Dad, do you realize how hard this is for me? I find someone who can accept me and my job and now you want to take her back?"   
"Son, she's good at her job. I'm afraid you met the female version of yourself. Her personal connection with these girls will work to her advantage. She's a big girl she can take care of herself." Chief said trying to comfort his son.   
"Why didn't you tell them to find someone else?"   
"Mike." Chief gave him a stern look.  
"What dad? You're taking away my pregnant fiancee to find prostitutes." Mike stood up not realizing what he just said.   
"Fiancee? Son you proposed?"   
"I was planning on it. But I guess now I'm going to have to wait for this case to be over. She promised me she wouldn't go undercover anymore because of the baby."   
Chief walked over to his son. "When we called her in to talk about it, she had her reservations. It was either she take this job or transfer to a desk job. I guess she wants to be a hero. Remind you of anyone." He said raising an eyebrow.   
"Yeah. Yeah I know." Mike let out a sigh.   
"You really love her don't you?"   
"I do. I don't want to lose her."   
"And you won't. But I will say this as advice. If you keep acting like this and trying to manage her life, she'll leave." Chief said sitting back into his seat. "I pulled the IAB hearings on her relationship with Detective Lance Juno. There's something you should see." He handed Mike the file. "If she didn't tell you, don't ask. This was supposed to be confidential. Read away son." Chief got out of his chair once more heading for the door. "I'm on my way to dinner. You can stay here as long as you want. It was nice to see you son." Chief closed the door behind him leaving Mike alone in the office reading the file.   
***  
Mike came home around midnight. As he walked into the apartment he shared with Gwen, he saw her sleeping on the couch. "Hey sweetie." He kissed her forehead.   
"Hi you." Gwen replied slowly waking up. "Where have you been all night? I was going to order pizza, but I waited for you." Her tummy growled at him. Mike laughed at the noises her stomach was making. "Let's order some pizza and talk."   
"Um okay. Talk about what?" She responded sitting up.   
"Anything you want. This is our time before you have to leave." He said somberly.   
Gwen looked up at Mike and sighed. "What's going on? You know I can tell when something is on your mind."   
"I had some enlightening conversations today. Why didn't you tell me that you were on an actual case?"   
"Because I know how you would've reacted."   
"Gwen." Mike took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about Detective Juno?"   
"Mike, I did." Gwen could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.   
"Not all of it. I might not be an expert when cops lie, but I do know when the love of my life is hiding something from me." Mike looked in Gwen's eyes.   
Gwen looked down and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I was afraid of how you would look at me."  
Mike put his fingers under her chin and guided her face to his. "Gwen, nothing would make me love you less." He kissed her cheek.  
"Okay." Gwen took a deep breath. "He was very abusive. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He broke my heart and I wanted his badge taken away."  
Mike watched her talk about the abuse she suffered. "Is there anything I can do for you? Let me get you tissues." He stood up and grabbed a tissue box in there room. "I'm here for you. I'm listening to you." He handed her the tissue box.   
"Thank you." She replied with a slight smile. "I really do love you, Mike. I appreciate you that's why going back undercover is so hard. Before I had no one, so it was easier for me, but now I have you and this child to think about." She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Mike. "This is going to be really difficult, but she's my baby cousin. I need to help her. I need to be her hero. Everyone has let her down her whole life and I don't want to be the person who could've done something, and chose not to. I have an obligation. Protect and serve."   
"I understand that. I should've been more understanding when you told me. I was just so frustrated with the situation, but I know you are doing the right thing and I'm proud of you, Gwen. You are already a hero." Mike leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He put his hand on her tummy. "This child is going to have two heroes to look up to." He gently smiled at her.   
"Hey, Mike." Gwen's tummy started to rumble again. "Can we order pizza now? We can talk more when I'm fed."   
Mike laughed at her and picked up his phone. "Anything for my hero." He put his phone to his ear to order the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute little chapter between Mike and Gwen, fluffy and light hearted

Mike opened his eyes looking over to the other side of his bed. He noticed Gwen wasn't there and shot up frantically eyeing the room.

"Baby you okay?" Gwen asked.

Mike took a deep breath. "I didn't know where you went."

Gwen shot him a puzzled look. "I had to pee? I'm not leaving for five more days. Relax dear." She slipped back under the covers.

Mike wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe there is going to be a human in there." He laughed.

Gwen laughed back at him. "Yeah I know right. Have you thought of any names?" She looked over at Mike.

"Well, maybe if it's a boy we could name him Matthew or Lucas or..."

"Michael?" Gwen said interrupting him.

"Oh. really?"

"Well, yeah wouldn't you want to name the child after you? If it's a girl it could be Michelle?"

"Oh well, I really liked the name Aubrey."

Gwen's mouth dropped. "How did you know my cousins name?"

"Liv showed me the file. I really like that name if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah that is okay with me." Gwen smiled.

"Did I ever tell you what made me fall in love you?" He asked.

"No. But please do tell."

Mike chuckled lightly at her response. "From the moment I met you, there was something different about you. When you kissed me in the precinct, something just clicked. I was actually happy that I would be your protective detail even though I read your jacket and I knew you didn't need anyone to take care of you. Buy anyway. It was the first night you were here. I tucked you into bed and I sat on the couch just thinking about you. How you looked at me with light in your eyes and that slight twinkle whenever I was near you. The thing that really sold me was the fact you're so tough. Something about being confident and tough made me fall slowly in love with you. Remember the night before we became intimate?"

"Um not really?" Gwen said.

"It's because you were drunk and that was the moment I knew I would love you forever."

_*_

_"I don't understand why you keep bringing up this whole trust thing, Sergeant Michael Dodds of Special Victims Unit." Gwen slurred her words._

_"We'll talk tomorrow, Gwen. You're drunk and need to get some rest." Mike replied to her._

_"I do not. I repeat do not need a man who thinks he's all that to come save me. I have saved myself so many times that I can handle my person." She grabbed the bottle of wine she was drinking and ran into the bedroom, locking the door._

_"Gwen. Come out. Give the bottle, please?" Mike pleaded through the door._

_"I don't need you, Mike. Back off." She screamed through the door._

_Mike took a breath and paused for a second. "Why do you think you need me? I just need the bottle of wine to put back in the fridge." He finally responded._

_The door swung open and Gwen stood there with her hand on her hips. "I know your type."_

_"And what is my type?" Mike asked._

_"You are this macho masculine man who has a powerful daddy who gets him everything he wants. You have never understood the meaning of hard work." She laughed while stumbling passed Mike._

_"Hey listen you don't know me." He replied calmly while grabbing the bottle of wine and putting in on the table._

_"Oh please. That's a joke, Mike. You get everything you want. I can tell. Girls swoon over you and you lap it up." Gwen walked into a chair and Mike caught her before she could fall on the floor. "You're not my prince charming. I don't go for types like you."_

_Mike looked into her eyes. "How much did you drink?"_

_"A lot. Hopefully enough to forget about letting you touch me."_

_"I guess this is a good time to tell you this then."_

_"Tell me what."_

_"I have fallen madly in love with you. One day I'm going to marry you."_

_"Oh please." Gwen pushed him off of her. "You're telling me this so you can try to fuck me. Well guess what I will never fall in love you."_

_"Really?" Mike said sadly._

_"Yeah." Gwen sat onto the chair she almost fell over. "Because I already have. I've been in love with you for some time and I will never let a man like you lie to me. Tell me that when your sober and maybe I'll believe you."_

_"Wait huh?"_

_"Don't make me repeat it." Gwen stood up and once again fell into his arms. "Mike. You have the most amazing eyes. I need you so badly." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up around her waist. "Take me, please. I need you inside me."_

_Mike stared at her trying not to laugh. "When your sober, not like this."_

_"So you don't find me attractive?" Gwen said with puppy dog eyes._

_"No I find you extremely attractive. If you weren't this intoxicated I would make love you all night, Gwen."_

_"So you do love me!" Gwen said excitedly._

_"Yes I do. I plan on marrying you."_

_"I plan on saying yes when you ask me."_

_"That's good to know. Will you let me carry you to bed now? You need to get some sleep."_

_"Of course my prince charming."_

_Mike picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "Goodnight, Gwen."_

_"Wait hold on." Gwen pulled Mike's face down and kissed him. "I've kissed so many frogs. It's nice to finally kiss my prince." She giggled._

_"Go to sleep okay?" Mike smiled back at Gwen and walked over to the door. Before he closed the door he blew her a kiss._

_"I love you, Mike."_

_"I love you too Gwen." Mike closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He heard a thud in the room and slowly opened the door again only to find Gwen sprawled over the bed. He chuckled lightly to himself as he walked over to the couch and laid down._

_*_

"Oh my god. I did not do that." 

"Oh yes you did. It was funny."

"I'm so embarrassed, Mike." Gwen said laughing to herself. 

"You shouldn't be. It was sweet in a way."

"The conversation went from me calling you a douchebag Daddy's boy.."

Mike interrupted Gwen. "To you calling me your prince and telling me you love me."

They both laughed at the memory. "It definitely sounds like us." Gwen said.

"In a way it's a memory I'll cherish you know. That's why when you tried to seduce me the next night, I knew you remembered nothing so I played along." Mike said to her.

"I really did fall for you. Man all it took was one little smile and I was down for the count."

"When did you know?" Mike asked.

"Well it wasn't a drunk memory I can tell you that. It was when you found me outside on the roof."

*

_"There you are. Gwen you have to tell me where you're going. I'm your protective detail. I can't lose you." Mike said._

_"Sorry. I needed some fresh air." Gwen responded._

_"_ _That makes sense. Do you want some food? We can turn this into a rooftop picnic."_

_"I would like that, a lot. Hey, Mike?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you ever wonder if things happen for a reason?" Gwen turned around to see Mike standing there._

_"I do. Absolutely believe in that." He said coming closer to her._

_"How about love at first sight?"_

_"That too."_

_Gwen started laughing at him._

_"Hey, I don't look like a hopeless romantic, but I am. I believe I've met the woman I'm going to marry." He looked at Gwen and smiled slightly at her._

_Gwen blushed  at him. "I can't wait to meet her." She turned back around and leaned against the railing looking over the sky._

_"Yeah you'll like her. She's pretty amazing."_   _Mike walked over to stand next to her. He held out his hand and softly touched Gwen's hand._

_Gwen's hand slowly held Mike's. "The guy I met is wonderful. You'd like him."_

_"Oh yeah?" Mike said looking over at Gwen's face._

_"This picture is beautiful."She said._

_"Yes. You sure are." Mike responded facing Gwen. She met his eyes and looked down at their hands._

_"Let me get some food. You must be hungry." Mike smiled and kissed her hand leaving her alone on the roof._

_"Damn do I love him." Gwen said out loud._

_Mike overheard her and softly said out loud. "Damn do I love you too."_

_*_

"Wait so you said you loved me?" Gwen asked.

"Yup. Both times and you didn't know." Mike responded.

"Why did you wait?"

"I wanted you to be ready to tell me. So I waited for you."

"Wow."

"You always came first and you still do."

"I'm gonna miss you when I'm undercover."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry. I found a way to be with you without blowing your cover." Mike reached over to the side table to hand Gwen a box. "Open it."

Gwen opened the long box to find a heart shaped locket. "This is beautiful Mike."

"It was my mother's. I want you to have it. Whenever you get scared or lonely or miss me, just hold the locket and I'll be there."

Mike smiled at Gwen as he put the necklace around her neck. "It's perfect." He said.

"You're perfect." Gwen said.

"You're so cliche." Mike responded. 

Gwen laughed at Mike. He cupped her check in his hand and kissed her lips. "We're both cliche." He said to her.

"Even better." Gwen sarcastically said. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sarge. Sarge." Carisi said shaking Mike out of his trance.

"Um. Sorry. Repeat what you were saying." He responded.

"Yeah sure. So Rollins and I took a revised statement from Kristi and she is now saying that not only did Panko assault her, but also D' Amico did as well." Carisi continued.

"So we believe the victim right?" Mike said.

"Well yeah but, we're having problems with finding other victims to back up Kristi's story. I honestly don't know if we can give any of this to Barba." Carisi said turning to Benson.

"Now hold on, Kristi has a solid background. I've vetted her thoroughly and it just seems like these two inflated her ego and lured her into that bathroom." Rollins replied.

"Can Barba bring this to court without it completely back firing?" Mike finally asked Benson.

"At this point, he says to keep digging and to wait for more victims. Other than that I don't think we have a case." Benson replied.

As the discussion continued, Mike's phone began to vibrate. 6:00 pm. The only time he could hear from Gwen. "Um, Lieutenant." He lifted his phone to Benson and she nodded allowing him to take the call. 

"Hey Baby." Gwen flirtatiously said on the other line.

"Sweetheart how are you?" He responded.

"I'm good. Just missing my man and his strong arms next to me."

Mike chuckled. "So that's where this conversation is heading?"

"Well, it doesn't have to head in that direction. You know me. I got an hour to talk to you. I love hearing your voice regardless of what it's saying."

"You're making me smile. How's everything looking? Have you found out anything?"

"I love your smile. I'll be able to see it soon. I can tell. And I've been working some corners. Asking around gently."

"What corner you working tonight?"

"Ooh. You want a quickie?"

"Well you know I don't want to ruin anything, but I do think that last conversation was because of sexual tension neither of us have found a way to end."

Gwen giggled. "You're making me flustered. I'm blushing."

"I guess I'm doing my job right. I can bring the handcuffs if you want."

"Since I'm going to see you tonight can I cut this conversation short."

Mike paused for a second. "Where you working. I'll come by in an unmarked car. We could talk shop too if need be."

"That sounds great for me baby. 11th and Brewster. Come by at 9:30 and ask for Sherry. Bring money it has to be convincing." Gwen purred into the phone.

"9:30. I'll be there. I love you."

"Always my lover." Gwen said before hanging up the phone.

Mike walked back to the bullpen to rejoin the squad.

"You get a meeting time?" Benson asked

"9:30. I need an unmarked car and money." Mike replied.

"Are you going to actually pay for sex with your pregnant girlfriend?" Carisi asked.

Mike's face began to blush. "I gotta make it look convincing. Otherwise it will blow her cover."

"Nah man. Sarge just wants to get it on with her. Nothing to do with her cover." Fin teasingly said.

"Okay, I'll call your dad and make the arrangements. Hopefully she's got something good." Benson said walking into her office.

Mike looked over his shoulder and saw Benson close her door. He grabbed his jacket and his briefcase and started to head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rollins asked him.

"Listen, I got to look the part. I can't wear a suit and tie to see a hooker. Or my girlfriend pretending to be a hooker." Mike said walking backwards out of the bullpen.

As soon as he left Rollins glanced over at Fin and Carisi. "What do we tell Liv?" She asked them.

"That Fin was right." Carisi said walking over to his desk.

Benson came out of her office and took her glasses off. "Where's Dodds?"

"Getting ready for his date." Fin said.

Benson rolled her eyes. "Okay. So did any of you find anything about these girls?"

"I might've found something." Rollins peeped out. "Tanya actually used to work with Aubrey. So they might've known each other. Now what I find interesting is that I can't find a connection with Carly June. It seems like Tanya and Aubrey worked in a pair and Jana and Alexandra worked in a pair. We need to find out who usually was working with Carly June. Even if she's not in the shelter their could be a problem. And so far no connection with Laila either. " She finished.

"Lieu, I got something. Homicide found a Jane Doe a week ago." Carisi said.

"Please tell me it wasn't Aubrey." Benson said walking over to Carisi's desk. "No. The DNA match was to Laila."

"The girl who was trafficked here from Spain?" Benson said.

"Yeah. I think so." Carisi replied.

"Okay what are we looking at here?" 

"I think we're looking at a homicide. We need to find those girls." Rollins said.

"Fin, go to Real Time and see if their have been any cases that were homicides or assaults that resemble Laila's. There has to be more victims." Benson said. 

"Carisi and Rollins. I need one of you to wire Dodds car so we can listen in on their conversation afterwards and I'm going to need both of you to trail them."

"Wait. You want us to follow Dodds?" Rollins asked.

"I do. We can trust him and Gwen, but we need to have this information at hand. Don't tell him, just keep your distance." Benson replied walking back to her office.

"But won't it look like he's a suspect?" Rollins continued following Benson.

"It's for their safety. If anything happens, you two are there to arrest them to get them out of there."

"Arrest them for what? Solicitation and prostitution?"

"Get creative. Now go." Benson said closing the door behind her.

"Let's go trail the Sarge then. You buying coffee or am I?" Carisi asked Rollins only to receive an eye roll as her response. "Amanda I'm serious though!"

"C'mon Sonny. Let's go." Amanda said grabbing her jacket from her chair. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: some explicit content

Mike parked his car on the side of 10th avenue watching another car in his rear view mirror. He picked up his phone to dial a number. "Hey, Carisi how's everything looking?" He asked into the phone.

Back in the other car, Carisi looked at Rollins and put his phone on speaker. "Sorry, Sarge. This is for your safety." 

"I've trailed cars before. If I were you I would park further away from my car, that will look less suspicious. And I get it. Don't worry about it. And Rollins?" Mike said.

"Yes, Sergeant." She replied.

"I had to fix the wire you put under the passenger seat." Mike laughed a little. "I really appreciate this. See you both soon." Mike then hung up the phone.

"At least he's not mad." Carisi said to Rollins. 

"Just pay attention to the car." Rollins replied.

***

Mike stepped out of his car and walked over to a tall woman with black hair. "I'm looking for Sherry. Know where I can find her?"

The woman turned around and smiled at him. "Call me Desire, baby. And she said a good looking man would be asking for her. I'll send her right over in your direction." She winked at Mike before he went back to his car. Five minutes later another woman with dirty blonde hair knocked on his window. 

"I heard you were looking for a date, lover." Gwen said to him. 

"I heard that Sherry was the best one. Get in sweetheart." Mike replied. When she got in the car, Mike rolled up her window. "Where to?" 

"The Pier. We can get the most privacy there." Gwen replied. She put her hand underneath her seat to put down her purse when she felt something. "Really they wired the passenger seat wrong." 

"Don't say that too loud. Rollins and Carisi are trailing us." Mike responded.

"I guess we better make love on the grass then. I don't really feel comfortable with them hearing those grunting noises you make." She replied.

"Or those squeaking noises you make when I rub you just right." 

Gwen's face was blushing at his comment. Mike then put the car in drive and started to go to The Pier. "Your pimp let you off his grounds?" 

"Actually the way this operation works is that you get assigned with another girl and you make contact with a high level john and only have one client."

"Wait so I'm your one client?"

"You are a high level official aren't you? We're allowed to choose one john who can be blackmailed. Why do you think I talk to you every night at 6 pm?"

"Ah. I see what you did there. Have you found anything out?"

"Yes I have actually. Desire used to work with Tanya, Alexandra, Carly June, and Jana. Laila the other girl was the newest one. She didn't speak a lick of English." "And what about Aubrey?" Mike asked "Desire never met Aubrey. Aubrey wasn't considered a high class girl. She was considered damaged." Gwen looked out the window trying not to cry. "Anyway the same john was being serviced by those four girls. Rumor on the streets is that he was a priest. Oh and you make a left here."

"Okay, so a possible priest involved."

"I mean Mike it would make sense. The girls went to a shelter run by the nearby church. If any of them decided to speak out about who abused them, they would be in trouble."

Mike's phone began to vibrate. "Dodds."

"Hey you two. We have a body. Laila was found last week in a dumpster. She had her hair cut off and wrapped in a cloth. Liv also said there are three other girls last year who went through this same ritual. The DNA matches but we don't have a match in codis. At least it's something." Carisi said.

"So Laila' s body was found. Any other matches on the other girls missing?" Gwen asked.

"Not at this moment. Fin's still at real time. How much time did you pay for by the way?" Rollins asked.

"Actually it's the whole night." Gwen said.

"Thanks for the update." Mike said before ending the call. "So how does that work?" He asked Gwen.

"It's our first date. So we need to get to know each other before doing two hour quickies. Your my client now, Sergeant Dodds. Daddy Dodds won't be happy his son is with a hooker." Gwen giggled.

Mike stopped his car when they got to The Pier parking lot. "Do we do it in the car?" He laughed.

"Hold on." Gwen said as she reached for the wire under the passenger seat. She unplugged the wire altogether as Mike started laughing. "You're going to be in big trouble tomorrow, Sergeant." She said in a sultry voice.

"Why don't you punish me here?" Mike responded.

Gwen leaned over and pushed back Mike's chair so she'd have room to get on top of him. "Did you bring a condom?" She asked. He shook his head 'yes' and she continued to grind on him. "Gimmie those handcuffs big boy." He handed her the handcuffs as she cuffed his hands behind the driver seat. "Watch. No touch." She kissed him as she unzipped his pants. "You're killing me, Gwen." Mike said out loud. Gwen smirked at him as she slipped off her thong. "Stay still lover." She then opened the condom and slowly slid it on his member. "Oh my god." Mike breathlessly said. "Here we go." Gwen slide slowly onto him and began to ride him. "You like that huh?" He shook his head faster. "God. I wish I could touch you." Mike said in Gwen's ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She rode him faster and faster until she could feel the orgasm hit. "Look at me, baby." Mike demanded. Gwen locked eyes with him as they climaxed together. "Oh baby." Gwen whispered. "Where did you learn to do that?" Mike said gathering himself. "I missed you so I had to improvise with a pillow." Gwen said as she slide off of him and put her thong back on. She then leaned over and gently took the condom off of Mike and put it in a plastic Zip Lock bag. "Is that to create Baby #2?" Mike teasingly asked. "Nope. It's proof we did it. After Desire sees this, I throw it away cuz keeping it would be gross." She laughed. "Okay, Mike let's get this show on the road. I have a hotel room awaiting us." Gwen said looking over at Mike.

"Can you uncuff me baby?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Gwen reached behind him and unlocked the cuffs. 

"Thank you my love." Mike said leaning over to kiss Gwen. "You are wonderful. Now where to? You hungry?" 

Gwen smiled at him. "You know me so well." 

"Okay drive through it is." Mike replied smiling back at her. 

"Damn do I love you." Gwen said to him putting her seat belt back on.

"Damn do I love you too." Mike replied back to her. "Also you better fix that wiretap before Liv gets mad at us." 

"Oh yeah. I'll do that now. Hey, Mike." 

"Yes, baby."

"I'm happy you're my client."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but so am I." 

***

"There's the feed." Rollins said to Carisi. 

"What if we missed something?" Carisi said back to Rollins.

"I think I know what we missed."

"What did we miss!"

"Really, Sonny."

"No I'm being serious."

"You're an idiot. We missed them having sex."

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense. Hey want me to get you another coffee?"

"Sure. And Carisi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm driving on the way back. Hand over the keys."

"You got it." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's the rest of the feed?" Benson asked looking at Rollins and Carisi.

"Um. It cut out." Carisi said.

"For five minutes." Rollins added. 

"What could they have been talking about in five minutes that would be so important?" Benson looked at Barba sitting at his desk.

"Did you ask them?' Barba inquired.

"We assumed they were....intimate." Carisi said lightly.

"So they were having sex in an unmarked car? Was this before or after they talked about the case?" Barba asked Benson.

"After the case." Rollins said. 

"I guess it should be okay then. I mean do we really need audio of them having sex or nightmares I really don't need in my mind." Barba added.

"I guess not. Thanks for your time Counselor." Benson started walking out of his office motioning for Rollins and Carisi to follow her.

"Did Fin find out anything from Real Time yet?" Rollins asked.

"Nope. He's back at the precinct working some connections he has." Her phone began to rang. "I'll meet you two back at the station. Chief wants to see me." 

"Have fun." Rollins said.

"See ya." Carisi added before walking off.

***

"I got this lovely photo slipped under my door this morning. Can you explain to me what my son is doing around a known prostitution area?" Chief Dodds said.

"He was meeting Gwen. He's her only client. It's the only way to keep contact with her." Benson said softly.

"So my son is currently seeing a hooker. Great. Perfect." Chief said sarcastically.

"Gwen is under cover at this moment. It's the only way to guarantee her safety and frankly so we can keep her alive. We found a body matching one of the missing girls."

"Okay we're getting somewhere. My son. Getting his heart involved in this mess. I warned him about her."

"Chief with all due respect you should have that conversation with him. I'm just here for the case."

"You bet your ass I'll have this conversation with him. Now the missing girl. Which one is it?" 

"Laila. The girl who was trafficked here from Spain. Nobody would miss her, which makes her an easy target."

"We'll take care of the funeral arrangements. Are you bringing anybody in for questioning?"

"Possibly a handler who is working with Gwen."

"So this means if you pull in the handler..."

"We have to pull in all of them. Including Gwen."

"Make it look good Lieutenant."

A knock arrived at the Chief's door. "Sir, your son is here to see you." His secretary Jane said. 

"Thank you. Show him in please." 

Jane nodded and closed the door.

"Lieutenant, maybe you should tell my son that he'll be arresting his girlfriend. He'll take it better hearing from you."

As Benson nodded her head, Mike walked into the room. "Lieutenant, Dad."

"Son. Take a set. The three of us are going to have a nice conversation."

Mike sat down and looked over at Benson who was sternly looking back at him.

"Now, what is this?" Chief showed his son the picture of Mike.

"I was doing my job. Getting intel." Mike responded.

"Oh really? Did you also happen to have sex with your girlfriend as well? I hear Sherry likes cops." 

"Dad. Please. Remember you were the one who suggested her for this."

"Lieutenant, would you give me and my son a minute?" Chief said while still looking at Mike.

"Will do." Benson got up from the chair and closed the door behind her.

"Now I understand she is having your child, but for God sakes Mike. The damage this could do to your career. At this point, she is a liability."

Mike took a deep breath and looked at his father. "Dad. Once again I will repeat myself. You suggested this. You pushed for her. Did you push for her because of her work ethic or because you didn't want us together anymore? And please be honest."

"The latter. You two come from very different places. She's not good for you."

"I can not believe you. Dad this is the girl I am marrying. I love her. She's in my life for a reason."

"I'm sorry son, but I don't believe that. I feel like she's keeping you to her because she's pregnant. Why don't you use this time she is undercover to find out who you want to be with? Because being with an IAB detective will ruin you."

"You know I don't have to marry someone in my work field. You married mom."

"That was a different time, son."

"You loved her dad. That was the woman of your dreams. You didn't marry her for your career or to make yourself look better. You married her because you loved her. Why am I not allowed to do the same?"

"You are. Just with a different woman."

"Dad. You are so wrong. I just wish you could see it."

"Mike I want the best for you. I'm being honest. She tried to get you to back out of a good career move."

"And because of that you sent her undercover while pregnant to get her out of the way?"

"I did what I had to."

"Now I'm doing what I have to. I love her and I'm sticking by her whether you like it or not. It was nice seeing you, Dad." Mike closed the door behind him. Not looking back at his father's office door. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: fighting, angst, flashback  
> *can be skipped*

"Hey, everything alright?" Benson said walking behind Mike.

"Not really. He brought up the argument I had with Gwen again. I feel like it's another thing for him to shove in my face." Mike replied.

"Why don't I treat you to coffee? I have some news for you that may not be the best to hear." Benson said.

"Okay." Mike responded.

***

_"We need to be vigilant about this rapist. He attacks at night. Rollins and Carisi you two will be in the club. Fin, Dodds, and myself will be outside in the van listening in. Please be safe. Thank you." Benson said to the whole squad._

_Gwen walked into the precinct holding a file in her hand. "Michael Dodds." She said out loud._

_Mike turned around and looked at her. "Sweetie what are you doing here? This isn't the best time."_

_"We need to talk. Now."_

_Mike turned to Benson and she nodded at him. "Okay this way." He led her to the bunk room far away from the squad. "Baby, what's going on? We talked about this. You said you were fine with me going back to work and you staying home."_

_Gwen shoved the file into his hands. "You lied to me."_

_He examined it for a second then closed it. "Baby c'mon. You know how my father is."_

_"I do but that doesn't give you license to lie right to my face. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I don't know yet."_

_"So you figured you would lie instead of telling me."_

_"No. I just knew how you'd react. I needed more time to tell you."_

_"To tell me that you were thinking of transferring to Joint Terrorism. Michael, you do understand you could die."_

_Mike let out a sigh. "I'm still thinking it over."_

_"What you're doing is stalling your father. Ever since he brought up the idea to you it's like there's an elephant in the room."_

_"Gwen, I'm sorry I lied but you don't need to get involved. I'll handle it."_

_"Right. Sure you will."_

_There was a silence between the two._

_"You know you begged me and made me promise you that I would no longer go undercover. Something I'm good at. Something I have excelled at. Telling me you don't want to lose me yet you think it would be a good idea to join JTTF. You know I don't want to lose you on this job either, but you are such a hypocrite. All you want to do is control me and stop me from advancing in my career. Or did you father put that in your head so that me and you would have to compete on whose better at their job. Well let me tell you one thing, I was asked to join JTTF, but I turned it down. My daddy didn't have to get the job for me."_

_"Gwen, please. That is totally different."_

_"How is it different? Please explain to me. I'm waiting."_

_Mike looked at her not knowing what to say._

_"That's what I thought, Daddy's boy." Gwen said before turning to leave._

_"Wait, Gwen. Hear me out." Mike pleaded._

_"Okay. I'm listening." Gwen sat down on one of the bunks._

_Mike sat down beside her. "My dad is just looking out for me. He wants the absolute best for me. Sometimes it's nice to have options. You know? "_

_"I can't believe you, Mike. All I ever asked was the truth. Why didn't you tell me it was transfer papers?"_

_"Because I wasn't sure if it's something I wanted."_

_"Well is it?"_

_Once again silence fell between the both of them._

_"I don't have an answer Gwen." Mike finally answered looking into Gwen's eyes._

_"Okay." Gwen stood up and headed for the door._

_"Gwen, please don't leave me. I love you so very much. You are the only thing that keeps me from breaking down."_

_"Mike." Gwen turned around to see a tear filled Mike. "I love you too." She stepped closer to Mike. "But I don't think your father wants us together and I am pretty sure he will find a way to end this relationship and I don't think I can live with that."_

_"That is not true. You're an amazing woman. You have everything going for you."_

_"Yeah except what William Dodds wants for his beloved golden son." Gwen once again turned around._

_"Please. Don't leave me, Gwen. I'll fight for you every day if I have too. Even stand up against my father."_

_Gwen chuckled. "If you can't tell him you don't want to leave SVU, what makes me think you will fight for this relationship." She shook her head. "You know one day your fathers pride and ego is going to get you killed Mike. And I will not be around to see him do that you." She opened the door and walked out of the room._

_Walking past the bullpen, she tried not to cry, with Mike following after her._

_"_ _Gwen, please wait. Listen to me." He chased after her and she ignored him. When she was out the door he softly said to himself, "Marry me?" hoping that she would hear him and turn around, but she didn't. He broke down in tears allowing himself to feel emotion._

_"Mike, let's talk." Benson led him to her office and closed the door. "That was rough. Why don't you stay here and calm down? Okay. Then go home. You two need some time to talk this through." She walked out of her office, before Mike let out a sorrowful wail._

_"Damn. That sounds...rough." Amanda commented not knowing what to say._

_"I don't know how I would feel if I was him." Carisi said looking over at Benson's office._

_"Mini Dodds does have feelings. What a 180." Fin replied._

_"What we need to do right now is be supportive. Okay. But at this moment we have a rapist to catch and that needs to be the priority. He'll be okay. I hope." Benson said. "Let's get back to work."_

_***_

_After an hour, Mike left the precinct still unsure that Gwen would be home waiting for him. He got to their apartment and let out a sigh hoping for the best. He walked up to the door put the key in the lock and closed the door behind him. He could hear a noise coming from the bedroom. "Hello." The noise instantly stopped._

_"Mike." Gwen appeared holding an unpacked suitcase in her hands. "I um was just."_

_"Leaving me." Mike interrupted._

_"No. I mean yes. I mean I don't know." She responded._

_Mike walked towards her and began to cry. "Gwen."_

_"Mike, let's sit down and talk. Okay?"_

_They both sat on the bed. Mike looked around to see Gwen's stuff half packed and half on the floor._

_"Are you leaving me Gwen?" He finally asked looking into her eyes._

_"No I'm not. The room is like this because I was going to pack up before you came home from work after finding that file. Then I decided to confront you. After that confrontation, I started to unpack then pack then unpack until you walked in the door." She paused. "Mike it wasn't fair of me to bring up all that about your dad. It wasn't right."_

_"But it's true." Mike spurted out._

_"It doesn't matter. I was wrong. I should've talked to you instead of just assuming everything. I'm sorry." She began to cry._

_"Gwen come here." Mike wrapped his arms around her. "I wasn't right of me to lie to you. I should've just told you regardless of how you would've reacted. That was my mistake. I lied and I should've been more honest. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"_

_"I do forgive you. Can you ever forgive me?"_

_"Yes. I already have. Gwen when I say you are my everything, I mean it. There is no negotiation when it comes to my feelings. You're all I ever wanted. I want us to work. I know we can work."_

_"We definitely can work."_

_Gwen and Mike continued to cry for another hour before falling asleep in each other's arms._

_***_

"So I'm going to have to arrest her?" Mike asked Benson

"Yup." Benson said.

"Well at least it's me."

"You're okay right? If you need any time off, please don't hesitate to ask."

"After this case, I am going to ask for time off. It gets to be too much sometimes."

"I understand that completely." Bensons phone began to vibrate. "Benson. What's up Rollins? Okay. Dodds and I will be there shortly."

"What did she say?" Mike asked.

"They found another body." Benson replied.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: possible crude language

Benson and Mike got of the car and walked onto the crime scene. "What do we got here?' Benson asked Rollins.

"Another young girl. I think it's one of the girls missing from the shelter." Rollins replied.

"Who?" Benson asked.

Rollins just looked away not answering.

"Detective, who is it?" Mike asked.

"We think it's Aubrey." Rollins somberly said. "It looks like she's been dead for at least a week. We id'd her from the missing persons photo, but we need to have someone actually identify her."

Benson and Mike looked at each other. 

"I guess we can pull Gwen out of there." Rollins remarked before walking away.

"She's not gonna get off this case, Lieutenant. She's going to be heartbroken and think this was all her fault." Mike said.

"It's not. Aubrey's been dead longer then Gwen knew." Benson.

"Gwen is gonna want to go after whoever did this. But first she's gonna go after my father for not sending her sooner. This is gonna be a nightmare." 

"Which is why we need to arrest those girls tonight. Bring Gwen in safely."

"Copy that."

***

After nightfall, the detectives waited for the girls to come out of the hotel they were staying at.

"I got eyes on the handler." Carisi said into his mic.

"I got eyes on Gwen." Mike replied. "How we doing this, Lieutenant?"

"Carisi arrest the handler. Mike you arrest Gwen. Rollins and I will arrest anyone who we can catch. We have unis around the block to arrest any johns. Let's do this nice and easy." Benson said.

After another hour of spotting the women outside the hotel, it became slower in the night. "Okay everyone ready. Go now." Benson commanded

"NYPD put your hands up." Carisi said to Desire.

"Baby, c'mon. I'll be sweet to you. Don't need to do that." Desire said to him.

"Be quiet and put your hands behind your back." Carisi said then put the handcuffs onto Desire.

Mike caught Gwen trying to run away. "NYPD. Hands up now." 

"Aw c'mon lover. I thought we had fun the other night. You gonna do me like this." Gwen said to him.

"Turn around miss." Mike said to her.

Gwen turned around allowing Mike to handcuff her. "What is going on? Talk to me dammit." 

Mike began to read Gwen her rights. He handed her off to Fin and Rollins. 

"Don't worry Sarge." Rollins said.

"Hey you should be arresting your Sergeant. He paid for sex with one of my girls. I got the proof and everything." Desire said out loud.

"Get her out of here." Benson said to Carisi. "You alright Dodds?"

"I had to arrest my girlfriend. Again. Then I have to tell her Aubrey is dead. How do you think I feel." Mike walked behind Carisi to get into the car.

***

"Miss Sherry?" Mike walked over to the holding cell.

"Baby, I'm mad at you. You promised me." Gwen said to him.

"I have some questions to ask you." Mike said. He motioned for the guard to unlock the cell and hand 'Miss Sherry' over to him.

"Listen no more prostitute undercover work okay? This is the second time I've had to take you out of that cell." Mike whispered into Gwen's ear. He led her into the bunk room.

"Why here?" Gwen asked. 

"Because you're off the case." Mike said. "Take a seat, please Gwen."

"Um okay." Gwen sat down on the bunk. 

Mike sat down next to her. "I need you to identify a body for me. Please." 

"No you can't be serious."

"Is this Aubrey?" 

Gwen broke down in tears. "Yes. Can I see her?" 

Mike wrapped his arm around her closing the file. "When the coroner is done. I'll go with you, but now you're off the case. SVU is lead. Please Gwen. This is over and done. We found her and that's what is most important. She's not hurting anymore." Mike started rocking Gwen back and forth.

"We had her. I should've done more. When did she die?"

"It's estimated she died about a week ago."

"So before I was supposed to start she was murdered."

"Yes, Gwen. I'm really sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Find the bastard who murdered her."

Mike's phone began to vibrate and he answered it. "Dodds. Yes I'm with her right now. Okay. Yeah. I'll tell her." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Well?" Gwen impatiently asked.

"Aubrey was.."

"Was what? Spit it out Mike."

"The coroner said that Aubrey was brutally raped. There's semen on her thighs, in her genitals, her anus, and her mouth. Warner also said that her jaw was ripped open."

"Cause of death?"

"Drowning."

"So she didn't even go peacefully." Gwen stood up turning away from Mike.

"No she didn't. She put up a hell of a fight. There's damage to the soles of her feet. There's DNA under her fingernails. We'll get this guy and find these other girls because of Aubrey. We had a working theory that whoever has these girls was going to kill the ones no one was looking for first. And Aubrey would've been the last one since her cousin is a cop. Based off the many stories you told me about her, she fought for other people. My theory is that she figured out this person's pattern and interrupted it. I think she knew if she died we would have a better chance of finding the other girls alive. Aubrey was doing what you would've done."

"Which is what?" Gwen said turning around to Mike.

"Be a hero." 

Gwen began to cry and laid her head on Mike's shoulder. Once again Mike's phone began to vibrate. "Dodds. Um. Yeah sure. I'll bring her with me." 

"Who was it?" Gwen asked as Mike put his phone away. 

"Benson. My dad wants to see all of us." 

"Oh great. Well let's do this before he thinks I've stolen you." 

"Hey. Look at me."

"I'm looking."

"Let's talk about this tonight okay? I don't want you bottling up any emotion you're having. Benson asked me if I wanted to take off some time. Why don't we go on vacation and just let everyone handle this and come back for trial. Let's leave for a week."

"What were you thinking?"

"Disney."

"The happiest place on Earth."

"Every day is the happiest day with you, Gwen."

"Damn."

"What?"

"The things you do to me. God I can't stand that I love you."

"Feelings mutual."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: possible angst

Mike and Gwen walked out of the bunk room towards Benson's office.

"It's really quiet. You guys work fast." Gwen whispered to Mike.

"We didn't keep all the girls just the ones who knew something." He responded.

"And let me guess none of them knew anything."

"We're holding your handler for now. She's got to know something." He opened the door for Gwen and let her walk in first.

"Nice outfit detective." Barba said to Gwen.

Mike came up behind her and put his NYPD jacket on her. She zipped it up covering herself.

"We have everyone?" Barba asked.

"I think so." Benson replied.

"Okay. So SVU is now on this case. We have two dead underage hookers and four missing girls. The Brass wants to know if we have any leads on anything. Detective DeSantini in the short time you were undercover did you find out anything after you had met with your supervising officer." Chief Dodds said.

Gwen looked at Chief Dodds uncomfortably before beginning. "Well, all I can say is that Desire has worked with Aubrey, Tanya, Alexandra, Jana, and Carly June. Another prostitute named Satin who is fifteen and a runaway worked with Laila mostly because Satin is from Mexico and she could translate for Laila." Gwen replied.

"How do we get in touch with her?" Chief asked.

"Find her record. I know she was picked up in Brooklyn after Laila disappeared. I've never worked with her, but the girls I have worked with are easily fourteen to sixteen years old. They should definitely be picked up and be put in a shelter or foster care."

"Because that worked out fantastic for your cousin."

"Excuse me?" Gwen glanced over at the Chief.

"Dad." Mike said.

"All I'm saying is that this creep preys on young girls in one particular shelter. If Detective DeSantini didn't insist on a shelter instead of juvie, maybe Aubrey would be alive."

Gwen's eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms across her chest. "You know Chief Dodds, I do not work for you. I work for Captain Tucker. So since I am not under your command, I do not have to stay silent around you." She walked closer up to him. "I would hope that the Deputy Chief of Special Victims Unit would not be blaming a victim or the victim's family for what a criminal has done. Because that would be unprofessional." Gwen stepped back from him to regain her person.

"I need a word with Detective DeSantini, Lieutenant Benson, and my son." Chief Dodds said. The room cleared out and when the door closed Chief Dodds cleared his throat. "Whatever you need to say, now's the time to get it off your chest."

"I'm sorry, Chief..." Gwen began

"I accept.."

"I'm not done." Gwen snapped. "I'm sorry that I can not agree with the statements you make. I'm sorry that I do not agree with the things you do. And I'm also sorry that your son is in love with me and that I am in love with him in return. I'm sorry that I am not this perfect trophy wife or silent dutiful daughter in law that you wish I was. I'm sorry that you don't understand why I love your son. I'm sorry that I'll never change your mind about the person I am because now I realize why you pushed for me to take this on. It was never about my career or my stamina or the fact that I am completely and utterly passionate about the work I do. It was all about you. It was about how I made your family look. How a girl who came from the wrong side of Worcester who worked four jobs to get income for my family because my drug addicted mother was taking all that money and shoving it up her nose would look next to the Chief's son. A girl who busted her ass to get into John Jay Criminal College and worked every single night as a waitress in a diner should be considered lucky I worked with the golden son. I have worked very hard for everything I have done in this life. I have supported my family and got them out of that crappy apartment complex. I got them away from the drugs and the gangs and the violence. I tried to save every single one of them. My whole career has been nothing but something to be proud of, yet you stand here and judge me and the choices I have made, like you are so much better then me. Well, I'm sorry that I actually worked hard for the career I have. I'm sorry that everything I have just said will go in one ear and out the other. And finally I'm done fucking apologizing to a you. Because I do not have to be sorry for anything anymore. And for your information I am marrying your son. If you don't like it then don't come to the wedding. It will go on with or without you." Gwen walked out of Benson's office and slammed the door. She walked into the bunk room and let out a cry. Allowing herself to feel emotion.

Chief Dodds, Lieutenant Benson and Mike stood there silent. 

"Are any of you going to reprimand her? That was a little temper tantrum if I do say so myself." Chief Dodds said breaking the tension.

"I'm going to work on this case and find Laila and Aubrey's killer. Frankly Chief, I do not have time for this." Benson said walking out of her office.

"And how about you Mike? Finally gonna kick her to the curb? I mean after that." 

"Dad."

"Yes son." Chief looked at Mike.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave."

"But son you heard what she said."

"What do you want me to say? That she's wrong. Dad, she's not. All my life you have been forcing me to see things your way and the minute I develop my own thought about it you just shut me down."

"Am I gonna hear a monologue from you too?"

"No you're not. Just leave. We have a case to solve. I'm.." Mike stopped himself. "I think it's time for you to leave. When something breaks you'll get a call, but for now you're not needed here."

Mike motioned for Chief Dodds to leave Benson's office.

After Chief Dodds walked out of the precinct, Rollins remarked. "Looks like Daddy isn't happy."

"When is he ever happy." Gwen said. "Look, let me help. If I can't be in the field at least let me help with language and all of that. These girls have lost hope that no one cares. I care."

Rollins looked over at Benson. "Okay. You're in." Benson said to her.

"Great. Where am I needed first?"

"Home with Mike. You two should go home and get rested up. Carisi and myself are going to interview Desire tomorrow. I need everyone thinking sharp and on their feet."

Gwen and Mike looked at each other and smiled. "Okay. Thanks." Gwen replied.

As they were walking towards the elevator, Mike started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked him.

"You really went after my dad. Feel better?" He asked.

"I had to get my anger out somehow. You know in a positive way." She responded laughing back at Mike.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Mike finally said, "Damn. After that, I just might have to marry you."

With Gwen responding, "I just might have to say yes." 

They stepped into the elevator giggling while holding hands.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit sexual content!

"You know what I need desperately right now?" Gwen said to Mike.

"What do you need?" He replied.

"I need a glass of expensive wine, some chocolate and some personal time with my number one client." Gwen said as they walked in the apartment.

"Ah. Okay. That's something I missed about you!"

"Which is?" Gwen said taking off her heels and sitting on the couch.

"The demands. It reminds me of the days when I was slowly falling in love with you. And I do emphasize the slowly." He responded opening the fridge for the wine.

"Aw, but it's a specialty of mine that gets you all hot and bothered. " Gwen purred at Mike.

"So wine, chocolate, and some personal time?"

"That's all and I'll be happy."

"I think those three things can be arranged." Mike said while handing Gwen her a glass of soda and a Hersey's chocolate bar.

"No. Really." Gwen said in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Anything for my number one girl." Mike said sitting next to Gwen.

"You are perfect." She took a sip from the soda and grabbed the remote clicking on the television.

"So was it that bad being undercover?" Mike asked.

"It was okay." Gwen spit out the liquid in her mouth. "Did you pour soda into a glass made for wine?

"Gwen, you're pregnant. You shouldn't be drinking."

"Sometimes I need to get drunk, but this little bundle of joy comes first. Also next time warn me you're serving me soda instead of alcohol."

"I got you. Hey at least you'll get to take care of me drunk instead of vice versa. "

"Oh lovely." Gwen sarcastically said.

***

"Hey Baby. C'mere and sit on my lap." Mike slurred to Gwen.

"Mike. I'm tired."

"Aw but baby. I just wanna look into your eyes and enjoy your body."

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat on Mike's lap.

"Hmm. That's better. Gwen you're so sexy. You have the body of a goddess. And it's all mine. You're all mine." He said lightly stroking Gwen's legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gently touching you. I had you taken away from me for almost three weeks. It was tough for me. Do you know how much I jerked off because I couldn't have you? All those conversations on the phone got me all wild." His right hand wrapped around her neck and he continued to stroke her leg with his left hand.

"Did I tease you too much on the phone?" Gwen whispered.

"Baby, you made me go nuts. I wanted to get on top of you and slowly make love to you. So slow that it would last long and we could be in bed all day. Just being together. Because when that child pops out of you, we won't have that much personal time anymore." Mike's eyes started to close.

"Mike. Baby. Your eyes are closing. Go to sleep, I'll tuck you in."

"Oh Gwen. I love when you take care of me. It makes me hard." He chuckled before pushing Gwen against his lips. Gwen gave into his kiss. Mike licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to play with hers. Mike began to moan slightly every time Gwen would slowly grind on him. "Gwen, what are you doing to me. God you just make me want to do this." Mike lifted up Gwen and pushed her up against the wall. Her feet touched the ground and Mike was leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. "Baby let me take care of you. All I want is to see you. Baby you got me always." He took her wrists in his one hand and held them above her head. "Gwen, I'm gonna lick your neck and nibble on it a little. Then I'm gonna slowly slide off this outfit you're wearing. Baby I'm gonna spread your legs with my hand and rub your clit very gently, cuz I know how sensitive it is for you. Then I'm gonna put two fingers in you and pump back and forth. I'm gonna let go of your wrists and leave kisses down your body. After getting you all wet and ready, I'm gonna taste you darling. And fully enjoy it. I haven't been able to taste you in so long. While I'm doing this I'm gonna unzip my pants and when you're all ready I'm gonna slowly enter you baby. Then I'm going to make sweet love to you and remind you why I'm the best lover you've ever had." Gwen looked at Mike with her mouth completely open. "What? Don't like the dirty talk? You liked it on the phone when I could hear you playing with yourself." He leaned down in the crook of her neck and began to kiss, nibble, and lick her sweet spot. She moaned out loud. "Baby I'm gonna take care of you." Mike slowly acted out what he just whispered into Gwen's ear. As he was licking her, Gwen began to writhe in pleasure. "Don't stop." She grabbed his black hair tightly. "Oh yeah. Baby you are so wet. God I want you." He continued licking and sucking on her clit until he could feel her getting close. He stopped and caught her eye contact. He wiped his mouth and smiled at Gwen. "You missed my mouth kissing your lips didn't you?" Gwen nodded fast trying not to lose the momentum Mike created for them. "Let's do something new. Baby turn around." Gwen turned around and slightly arched her back. "Gwen, I'm putting on a condom." She nodded her head 'yes'. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "Okay let's do this." He used his other hand to enter her vagina. As Mike entered her, they both made a sigh together. "We're in such sync. Tell me how much you want me." Mike started pounding into her. "I want you so bad. I need you." Mike started moving faster, eventually shifting her hair to one shoulder so he had something to bite on. "Now that you're mine I'm gonna leave you a little bite to prove you are mine." He continued to thrust until his thrusts became more erratic and they both climaxed. "Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep.." Gwen let out a loud moan with Mike following his moan. They breathlessly got back to where they were.

"Need my help getting you into bed?" Gwen turned around and asked Mike.

"Yes. I do." Mike said slightly swaying. Gwen nodded her head and put an arm over her shoulder leading him into the bedroom. "You are an amazing wife."

Gwen took the condom off of Mike and put him under the covers. "Baby. We're not married. We're not even engaged."

"Tomorrow night please look nice. I'm gonna propose." 

"Anything for you baby." Gwen tried not to giggle.

"Can you let me cuddle you tonight? I need to feel you in my arms."

"Of course." Gwen climbed into the bed and under Mike's arms. 

"You are my everything. My rainbow. My sunshine. My just life." Mike said smiling.

"Sleep, okay." Gwen hushed him into sleep. She took a deep breath and looked over at Mike. "He's gonna regret this in the morning." She whispered out loud to herself.

"Goodnight, muffin." Mike said holding her tight.

"Goodnight banana bread?" Gwen responded. She could hear Mike fade away into a giant cuddling mush. She closed her eyes and embraced his form holding her. She felt pure love for the first time.

"I love you Gwen Dodds." Mike loudly said. 

"I love you Mike Dodds."

"You better." Mike said before finally drifting off into sleep. 

"I always will." Gwen said. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Carisi escorted Desire into the interrogation room for questioning. "Okay. We need your help. If you cooperate with us, we'll help you out." Carisi said to Desire bringing her into the room.

"I told you last night. I don't know nothing about missing girls." Desire sat down across from Carisi and crossed her arms.

"Listen, we know that you have a son in foster care."

"What about him?" Desire's eyes lit up.

"We can help you out. Possibly help you with your son."

Desire uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. "What do I gotta do?"

"Help us. Answer our questions." Carisi said.

***

"So Desire aka Serena Washington is the handler for these girls. She has an extensive list of misdemeanors for prostitution, drug use, and public urination. She also has a six year old son, Justin who is in foster care." Benson said reading off of Desire's record.

"She sounds like a great witness." Barba sarcastically said.

"She can help us. Gwen informed us that this woman has worked with at least four of the girls." Benson responded before walking into the interrogation room. "Miss Washington."

"Call me Serena." Desire responded. "What do you people wanna know?"

Carisi and Benson exchanged a quick glance as Benson sat next to Carisi. "These girls. Any of them look familiar?" Benson asked.

"If I tell you what I know, what will you do for me?" Desire said.

"Hello Miss Washington. I'm ADA Rafael Barba. If you help these detectives and myself we can make arrangements to get you into a halfway house and maybe get to visit your son." Barba said entering the interrogation motioning for Carisi to leave.

"Okay. I know these girls. All of them." Serena answered.

"Tell us how." Benson said.

"Carly June and Jana were both runaways. I caught some pimp trying to convince them to work for him and I made sure that didn't happen. Aubrey was free spirited. She was lovely to work with. My boss didn't want her around because of her cop cousin, but Aubrey was a mother to a lot of these girls. She got them off the streets. Alexandra was shy. I didn't get to know a lot about her. Now her best friend was Tanya. Tanya was the big mouth. She would be the only girl I worried about. She got into a lot of fights with other girls and even punched a john in the face. She made me laugh."

"Now what about this girl?" Benson asked showing Serena the picture of Laila.

Serena looked away. "She was just a baby. Sure the other girls were teenagers, but Laila has been on the street since eleven. Aubrey and Satin took care of Laila. When my boss kicked Aubrey out, Laila really fell apart. One day she was on the corner with us and the next night her and Satin were gone. It might seem I'm this girls pimp or handler type, but I do care about all of these girls. Their families threw them out or treated them like dirt. I did what I could to keep other pimps away from them and my boss." Serena stopped. "Is that it?"

"Do you know where Tanya, Alexandra, Carly June, Jana, and Aubrey went? How did they wind up at that shelter?"

"The girls thought they met a real nice man who would take care of them. All he did was smooth talk them and then threaten them to go to that shelter. Every time a girl went to that shelter my boss got $10,000 richer."

"Did they know each other?" Benson asked.

"Lady you don't get it do you? My boss and Mr. Smooth work this together. When my boss doesn't want certain girls anymore, Mr. Smooth sends them to this shelter. After that it's history. Some of the girls call it 'the last call'. Once you get sent to the shelter, you're done."

Barba sat down across from Serena. "Is this part of a larger scheme?"

"Yes sir. Their selling these girls. Now until I see a lawyer I'm saying nothing more." Serena said.

"Okay. Serena." Barba said looking at Benson. They both exited the interrogation room.

"She wants a lawyer. That means we have to use what she gave us for now." Benson said sitting at her desk.

Her door opened revealing Gwen and Mike walking into her office. "Lieutenant, let me talk to Desire." Gwen said.

"No." 

"Wait why?"

"She lawyer-ed up, Gwen." Carisi replied. 

"Did she give up anything?" 

"She knew the girls. She also claims she cared about them."

"Well that one is true. She treated the girls good. Now her boss who I never got the chance to meet but, I have heard he is vicious. How about the connection to the shelter?"

"Her boss sends girls to someone she dubbed 'Mr. Smooth' and then he sends the girls to the shelter. It's a trading ring. Selling and buying girls." Benson said shaking her head.

"The shelter is run mostly by priests. The only man who isn't a priest is the head master of the place. He could be 'Mr. Smooth'. Let me go talk to the.."

"Gwen. I don't think you should leave this precinct. I think you should stay in protective custody. This isn't safe." Benson said standing up from her desk. 

"I thought I could work this case."

"Not in the field." Benson replied. 

"I'm so sick and tired and everyone treating me like a damsel to be saved. I have been in worse situations before." Gwen said before walking out of Benson's office.

"Lieutenant, she looks up to you." Mike said.

"I know." Benson replied.

***

Gwen went back to the apartment she shared with Mike to calm down. "God I wish I could have some wine right about now." She said out loud to herself. She walked into their bedroom and changed into some comfy clothes. "Okay. Let's read this stuff through." Gwen said to herself holding a bottle of water in her hand. After twenty minutes of reading she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Mike and instantly opened the door without looking. "Hey Babe-- wait you're not." A figure knocked out Gwen and threw her over his shoulder. 

***

Mike left the precinct to go check on Gwen's well being. "Hey, Lieutenant. I'm gonna take the night off. Gwen and I have a special date. Thank you." Mike smiled hanging up his phone. As he walked over to his apartment, he noticed the door was opened. Slowly walking to the apartment he pulled his weapon. He gently walked into the apartment to find case files on the kitchen table. He walked passed doors opening them, hoping Gwen would pop out of one of them. He finally stopped at the bedroom and saw her clothes on the ground. On the bed was a note. 

                                  _Hello Sergeant. Gwen is safe and sound with us._

Mike pulled out his phone, "Liv. Something's wrong. Someone has Gwen."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen's eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" She said a loud. 

"Hello, Gwen. Or shall I say Sherry. God you are very pretty." A figure said to her.

"Who are ..." The figure smacked Gwen in the face. "I ask all the questions here. And everyone gets to watch your response."

"Watch my response?" Gwen said confusingly.

"At this moment, this feed is being sent to your boyfriend and the Special Victims Unit. Say hi, Gwen." The figure said.

Gwen looked right into the camera and let her head fall down. 

"Aw someones tired. How cute. Let's make a deal Gwen." The figure grabbed Gwen by her hair and made her look at him. "You answer all my questions carefully and I'll release the girls and maybe not kill you."

Gwen moaned a response.

"I'm giving you 24 hours to give me a yes or no. Say yes and we'll begin. Say no and your boyfriend will never see you again." The figure chuckled walking out of the room.

Gwen looked up into the camera and mouthed 'I love you, Mike.' before falling back to sleep.

***

"Mike calm down. We will find her." Benson said trying to reassure Mike.

"I should've never let her leave alone."

"Do not blame yourself for this."

"Do we have anything?" Mike asked.

"TARU is currently tracking the feed to no avail. Carisi is working Desire and her lawyer to try and come up with something." Rollins said.

"How about traffic cams?" Benson asked.

"I'm still sorting through all of them. When I have something I'll let you know." Rollins replied typing into her computer.

"Lieutenant. Sergeant." Chief Dodds said walking into the bullpen. 

"My office?" Benson replied.

The chief nodded his head. "Mike you should come as well." Mike looked over at Rollins and Fin and followed his father and Benson into her office.

"So Detective DeSantini has been kidnapped. Shouldn't Missing Persons be looking into this?" The chief said closing the door behind the trio.

"Well it is connected to our case, Chief." Benson began.

"Is Missing Persons at least looped in? How about IAB?" 

"I called Tucker. He's coming down in an hour. And Missing Persons haven't been super cooperative with us."

"And why is that? Maybe because you're taking over their cases. Lieutenant, we have to kick this back to the local precinct. When they catch the guy, our involvement will be seen as conflicting. You forget a Sergeant of Special Victims is involved romantically and intimately with the victim of a crime."

"What do you want us to do?" Benson replied.

"Mike recuse yourself. You're done with this case. Go home." Chief said turning to Mike.

"Dad, I can't. I need to be here." Mike responded.

"Mike. He's right. Recuse yourself. We got this. We'll call you if anything breaks." Benson said before her door opening. "You need to see this." Rollins said motioning for them to leave the office. 

The squad huddled around the monitor which now displayed Gwen beaten and in her intimates.

"Okay, Gwen. Since you decided not to play my game I'm going to start it anyway. For my enjoyment. The rules are answer truthfully and I will not harm another girl." The figure said.

"Fine." Gwen said looking down at the ground.

"Show your boyfriend your pretty face." The figure said laughing. Gwen looked up and had a black eye. "Think he'll still want you after that. Any who let's begin. First question; are you engaging in a rather sexual relationship with Mike Dodds." 

"Yes." 

"Good! I don't have to show the camera the photos. Or maybe I can do just that." The figures hand appeared from behind the screen with a picture of Mike and Gwen in bed. "Wonder if his father is watching. I sure hope so. Next question; were you pregnant during the Carlson and Sparks trial?"

Gwen shook her head yes.

"I can't hear you." The figure teased.

"Yes." Gwen said sobbing. 

"Aw. Am I making you sad? Well maybe next time you try to get involved in things you don't belong in you won't be sad. How about we open this up for requests? What do you say Gwen? Want your boyfriend to see all of this?" The figure darkly chuckled. "We'll open up requests! Better get them in. Say bye for now Gwen."

Gwen didn't say anything. "Ahh." Her body shook for a couple seconds.

"Say it before I taser you again. Don't wanna kill the baby."

"Bye for now." Gwen repeated looking into the camera. It went black as Gwen started crying.

The squad was silent. Chief began to shake his head not sure what to say. 

"I'm not leaving." Mike said quietly as he walked into the bunk room.

"Well, we have our work cut out for us." Benson said to the Chief.

"You sure do." He answered her walking out of the precinct. 

"He seems supportive." Rollins added.

"Let's get to this." Benson said to her squad as they returned to their work.

***

"Gwen?" A small voice asked from the corner. Gwen looked around and saw Carly June sitting in the corner.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Gwen asked struggling to get the words out.

"I'm fine. Do you want water?" Carly June walked over and gently poured water onto Gwen's bruise and then into her mouth.

"Thank you. Are the other girls okay?"

"Yeah. They are. You know Aubrey talked about you. She loved you."

"That's enough Carly June. Back to your cage. Now." The figure reappeared. "Well, since you're not getting out of here alive I guess you can know who I am." The figure pulled off his mask.

"Oh no." Gwen said beginning to cry again.

"Oh yes. This is what happens when you do things you shouldn't. I'm glad I found you, Gigi. I've missed you so."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: small violence, mentions of assault

"Guys. It's been almost 72 hours where are we?" Benson asked her squad.

"Well we retraced Gwen's last moments, but there hasn't been anything out of the normal." Rollins.

"I might've found something." Carisi said displaying pictures onto the monitor. "Okay so here's Gwen outside of her apartment. She seems agitated talking to this individual."

"Is there anyway to find this person?" Benson asked.

"A tattoo on the palm of the hand." Carisi responded walking back to his computer. "I'm going to run it through any database whatsoever and see if anything pops." He said typing into his computer. After a couple of minutes, he motioned at Benson. "I got something. A match to a recently paroled Reggio DeAngelo."

"What was he in for?" Rollins asked.

"Assault with a deadly weapon."

"Is the victim still alive?" Benson asked.

"Yeah. We know her."

"Who is it?" Fin asked him.

"Gwen DeSantini aka Gigi DeAngelo." Carisi displayed the pictures of an arrested Gwen. "She was picked up at 16 with her uncle Reggio."

"What for?"

"Robbery. She said he kidnapped her and wouldn't let her go and that he raped her multiple times." Carisi added. 

"So you found out about her past." Tucker said walking into the bullpen. "That was expunged and she changed her name back to her mother's maiden name. Let's talk, Liv."

They walked into Benson's office. "When were you going to tell us about her past?" Benson said closing her door.

"She didn't think it was necessary. She left that life behind her. I've always known her as Gwen and that's how we should know her as."

***

"Gigi, why did you act like you didn't know me when I came to see you?' Reggio asked her.

"I've moved on with my life. Please. Just let me go." Gwen responded.

Reggio turned on the video camera. "We have a lot of requests. But I'm going to start with a personal one." Reggio put on a mask and walked towards Gwen. "Mike Dodds, I hope you are watching because this is going to be fun." Reggio laughed.

***

"Liv, the feed is back on." Rollins said opening the door. 

"What happened?" Benson said. "We can't let Mike see this. Where is he?" 

"Bunk room." Fin answered.

Benson kept shaking her head as they watched the feed. "We have got to find her. Anything helpful?"

Carisi walked back into the bullpen from the interrogation room. "Desire gave up an address." 

"I'm go.." Mike said running into the bullpen as he stopped in his tracks. 

"Sergeant." Benson called to him. "Do not do anything hasty or rash." She placed her body in front of the monitor. "Let's go." She pushed Mike out of the room.

"I'm calling ESU." Fin said running behind them.

***

"How was that viewers? Isn't she lovely when she screams?" Reggio said buckling his pants. "Oh and one more thing." He took out a knife and stabbed Gwen. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her eyes meet his. "You won't die, but that baby has no chance of living." Reggio walked out of the room laughing, leaving Gwen to groan in pain.

All of a sudden, Gwen could hear footsteps above her. She began to scream. "Gwen, if you scream he'll come back and kill us." Carly June said from her cage. 

"Scream with me. They need to know you are all safe." Gwen yelled back. The girls began screaming along with Gwen.

"Excuse me, but I am trying to nap. I have got a full day ahead of me." Reggio said opening the room. "Shut up, Gigi." He slapped Gwen across the face.

"NYPD. Hands up. Get your hands up." Fin said steadily walking towards Reggio. 

Reggio put his hands up and smirked. "Aw you got your army to come save you Gigi, but not for long." He whispered in her ear.

Fin cuffed him and pulled him out of the room. Rollins and Carisi walked over to the cages and let out the girls.

"You are all safe now. We're going to protect you." Benson said to the remaining girls.

"Gwen." Carly June ran over and hugged her. "Thank you." 

"C'mon sweetie." Rollins gently held Carly June and led her out of the room.

"Gwen, oh my god." Mike dashed over unlocking her from being chained. Her arms fell around his shoulders. She began to cry into his neck. "Shh. I'm here. We're getting you to a hospital." He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

***

Mike sat in the waiting room. He looked around at the small hospital area and tried not to cry.

"How you doing, Mike?" Chief Dodds sat next to him.

"Dad, I'm so upset. I don't know what to think." He responded.

"Don't think. Do."

"Huh?"

"Support her. Help her through her recovery. You know I was wrong about her. I watched some of the detectives talking to the girls and Gwen empowered them to not give up hope. She inspired those goals. She helped them survive."

"She's my hero, Dad." Mike began crying.

"Shh. Son, you found her. She'll be okay. Whatever happens going forward, I'm gonna be here for you and her. I realize I was very tough and harsh about her. She was right."

Mike looked up at his dad. "Mike Dodds?" A doctor said into the waiting room.

"That's me." Mike replied standing up. 

"She wants to see you." The doctor led Mike to her room.

"Thanks." He nodded at the doctor and closed the door. "My love. How are you feeling?" He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I could be worse." Gwen looked down at her hands trying not to cry. "The stab wound hurt a lot."

"It looked like it did." 

"It did more then just hurt." 

"What are you saying, Gwen?" Mike reached over and held Gwen's hands.

"The doctors had to do an immediate surgery. The stab wound was deep."

"You lost the baby?" Mike slowly asked.

"Emergency hysterectomy." Gwen broke down sobbing.

The room fell silent.

Mike looked at Gwen and placed his forefingers under her chin gently guiding her to his face. He gave her a small kiss. "You know there are plenty of babies in foster care that need a good family. Need a hero to look up." 

Gwen stopped crying and began to smile. "But I thought you wanted a baby?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean natural birth is the only answer. We can find a surrogate. We can adopt. There are ways to achieve that goal, Gwen. There's also no rush to have a baby at this moment. Everything will be okay. I'm here for you and I support you." He put his other arm around her, leaving kisses on her forehead.

"What about your father?" Gwen sadly asked.

"He sees you the way I see you."

"It's about damn time." Gwen laughed. 

Mike sat back down in the chair holding Gwen's hand. 

Chief Dodds was smiling at Gwen and Mike from behind the hospital door. 

"I've always wanted the best for my son. I think I should trust him when he says this is best for him." He said to Benson.

She nodded her head and smiled back at the chief. 


End file.
